sonicsegafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rouge the Bat (Sonic Overload)
'''Rouge the Bat '''is a member of Team Dark of the Egg Robo Empire, and formerly a part of the Order of Nexus of the Synthetic Empire. She was a spy of the overlord, and is the leader of Team Dark. She is widely known for her Promiscuity and Flirtatious Nature, her thirst for Jewels and Rare Gems, and her somewhat Queen-bee like nature though she is not a complete Cold-hearted person. Though she is with a Villian Organization, she is counted as an Anti-Hero due to doing Heroic deeds at times. Early Life Rouge was born in the City of Paris in 12509 into the Order of Nexus. Being born into the Nexus at that time, she was well trained in fighting and using her Phsycokenesis against enemies, though seemed to flirt with her enemies much more than other girls. This made her more promiscuios in view of the other girls, but she managed to use a greater knowledge of her abilities and fighting to keep them at bay. Eventually, despite the views given to her as a child she managed to reach a well respected status among the Order in her teens, and as such was brought to speak directly to the Overlord. It was then that she was offerred a job as a Spy and Warrior for the Overlord himself, and she took the Job with great pride. First Jobs Angel Island and the Chaotix Her first main Mission following joining the forces of the Overlord was a mission done directly on Angel Island, where she was sent down to attempt in making peace with any life on the Island, and if said peace was refused she was to battle it and report said refusal to the Overlord. Of course, once Rouge got onto the Island, she managed to locate the Hidden Palace and the Master Emerald. She attempted to steal the Emerald, but was caught by Knuckles the Echidna and the Chaotix. She stole the Emerald and attempted to fly off with it, but was knocked down to the ground by Charmy. This in turn caused the Emerald to shatter into pieces and the island to fall. Rouge went on her own in looking for the Emeralds, while Knuckles did so too. The other Chaotix members attempted to chase after Rouge instead. This said chase came back once Rouge reached the Marble Garden area of the Island to look for her first Emerald shards. Espio and Mighty both attempted to get back the shards but Rouge's Physcokenesis was too difficult for them to overcome. Rouge's own Ninja-like skills also helped in her futher get-away once Vector, Charmy, and Ray arrived. Ray and Charmy gave a minor chase, but lost track of Rouge once entering Hydrocity. Now with three Emerald shards, Rouge searched through the water-filled Hyrdocity for her next three or more. She was then met by Vector once she was forced to swim into the water. The two fought over one of the many shards, but Rouge used her Nexus abilities to knock Vector into several blocks, causing a massive wall to begin moving towards them. Both fled from the moving wall, and escaped. Rouge continued on through the Water filled area, and found the following two Shards before the Chaotix returned. The entire team attempted to rush at Rouge, but all of them were interrupted by the shaking of the Island dropping further, also causing geisers of water to shoot up from under them thus blasting them out of Hydrocity. Rouge managed to fly off to the Carnival area of the island following her time in Hydrocity, and easily found the first shard present in the area. Due to the landing, parts of the area were flooded which made the carnival a bit more maze like to go through. Ray and Mighty then ended up also landing in Carnival Night, and upon spotting Rouge there was an encounter. Mighty attempted to compromise with Rouge, but was attacked instead. This prompted Ray to attempt in stealing the Shards straight from the bat but he failed in his attempt and was kicked straight to the ground. Rouge then left the Carnival, her sights set on the Desert of Sandopolis instead. Once arriving in Sandopolis, Rouge was met by Espio for one last confrontation. This time, the two agreed that Rouge would not use her Nexus abilities. The two then fought a purely physical fight, using only their Martial Arts powers. Espio's own morals got the better of him, since he was somewhat against striking females, this left him morally unable to lay a finishing blow on Rouge and made the battle go from equal to in Rouge's favor. It also revealed that he had the three shards of Sandopolis, which Rouge then took and flew towards the sky in an attempt to get away, or to spot Knuckles. Knuckles soon saw her as well, and using a good enough hieght, flew directly into Rogue, causing both to fall to the sands below. Soon enough, the two themselves were fighting. Knuckles and Rouge both were heavily equal in fighting abilities, despite Knuckles not exactly being a Martial Arts expert. In-fact, Rouge was actually impressed a bit by Knuckles being able to fight against her so easily. The two's fight led them to a large tower high above Quick-sand, where they finished their fight in what was basically a tie. Rouge finally decided that it wasn't worth it with the emeralds, and let Knuckles have them back and thus put the Emerald back together completely. which Rouge was unhappy about. As she attempted to leave, she then fell off the tower and was falling towards the Quicksand. Luckily, Knuckles rescued her from the fate, and Rouge was a bit pleasantly surprised, but quickly was angry at Knuckles for saving her. After a brief argument, Rouge and Knuckles parted. Before Rouge left the Island, she managed to find one of the Sacred Emeralds, and kept it for herself. Once Rouge returned to the Capital of the Synthetic Empire she saw it attacked and destroyed, including the Overlord's Home. She soon recieved new orders from the Overlord, however, regarding her next mission. The Space Colony ARK Her next Mission was to go the Space Colony ARK, and investigate the enemy presence on the Structure. Rouge started her mission by using the remains of Hang Castle to find a teleporter heading directly to the ARK. Once present on the Space Colony, she made her way to the control room of the cannon and waited for her chance to be introduced to the enemies (Egg Robo and Shadow the Hedgehog) who arrived very shortly after her entrance of the plan. Once they were there, she introduced herself and revealed that she had a Sacred Emerald, which was enough for them to let her in on their plans. Her first role was in helping on the attack of Prison Island, which was a base for the Overlord. With the Overlord's permission she was allowed to do whatever was needed to stay undercover. This meant she was to follow Shadow into the Prison, head to the most security filled area and steal the Sacred Emeralds located within the island. She did her part with success, but once she was escaping with the emeralds (three of them), she was caught by a guard robot, specifically a member of the M-000 series called M-009 "Jackal". Rouge battled and destroyed E-009, but once she did so she realized that she was locked in the room with the bomb and the emeralds. She contacted Shadow and let him know of her problem, to which he complied with racing back to save her and the emeralds. It took him a while, but he did eventually arrive and Chaos Control to teleport Rouge and the Emeralds away from the area. Once back on the ARK, Rouge and Shadow spoke of him saving her to which Shadow said it was for the emeralds but Rouge did think there was something more than just that. Regardless, the next plan was immediately put into action. Rouge was then sent down via car to attempt in catching Tails, who had a Sacred Emerald in hand. She drove along the Highways to do this, but failed in getting close enough to the Fox boy and as such returned to ARK. There, she hacked into the secret files in the Cannon control room and learned of the password and also saw that the enemies(The Resistance) had made it onto the ARK. She alerted the Overlord and Egg Robo both and then went down to battle with them. She managed to locate Tails on the ARK, right at the main power plant of the ARK itself. The two battled, and Rouge managed to defeat the Genius boy by kissing him on the cheek and thus stunning him. However, the boy got back up, and realized what had just happened. Rouge took the fake Sacred Emerald he had made as a real one and brought it to Egg Robo in the main lab. Egg Robo then learned of the fake Emerald, and once Sonic and Amy were present this was made clear. Rouge watched as Sonic was sent hurling down to Earth presumably to his death, when really he had lived. Following this, Rouge and Egg Robo both battled Amy and Tails while being unaware that Sonic was still alive. It was after leaving the lab in the middle of the fight that Rouge returned to main controls, with plans to steal the Sacred Emeralds for the Overlord. However, she was then approached by Shadow, who had uncovered her true identity. The two did not fight, but did reveal secrets of eachother. Shadow revealed that Rouge was not actually on Egg Robo's side (At the time), and Rouge revealed that Shadow may or may not be what he thinks he is. Shadow didn't have much time, though, having to fight Sonic soon enough. He left Rouge and the Emeralds alone. Rouge and Egg Robo both were in the control room when the Overlord activated the secret system of the ARK from the Core, causing it to begin crashing towards Earth. The two rushed to the main lab, and Rouge was the one who revealed the crashing to the others while Egg Robo went a bit deeper into it. Once it was revealed the Overlord was behind this and that this was a system made by Professor Gerald Robotnik, Rouge was the one to read the Professors diary from the computer in the main lab. Once the plan to go into the core was set, Rouge was the third one with a major role. She went into a large chamber on the path, with the duty of activating switches to free the liquid from the core. Once that was done, she had to open the door for Knuckles, Sonic and, Boomer to get through and finish their trek into the core by swimming through the large portions of the water. Once that was done, she returned to the main lab, where she watched the final battles with the Biolizard and cheered on Sonic and Shadow both. Once the fighting was over, Rouge was handed by Sonic one of Shadow's rings. She was shown to be a bit sad by this, and spoke to Knuckles of something that she had in mind that as actually a bit better than Gems to her. Once the speaking was over, Rouge went with Egg Robo back down to Earth. Leaving Nexus Following the ARK incident, Rouge learned of the Overlord's destruction at the hands of Shadow. Now returned to Earth, she was faced with a perdiciment. Her religious leaders were heavily against Egg Robo at this point, especially for his betrayl against the Overlord, and Rouge was expected to side with him. However, she had decided that perhaps the Overlord isn't so special. She said this because of what he learned he did to the people on the ARK, and how cruel and cold the Professor described him of being. These views led her to defect completely to the side of Egg Robo and his empire, though she still believed in god she was simply against the ideals of the Order of Nexus. Once the Nexus learned of her betrayl, they sent their best Assassin to kill Rouge in response to her leaving the Nexus. Neyla arrived right to Rouge as the bat was flying the sky. Rouge dodged the sniper shot, and soon the battle was on. Neyla put up a rather strong and deadly fight, but in the end Rouge was able to defeat her (though did not actually kill her like some sources claimed). Escaping from this Assassin led to a further fall from the Nexus order, and she was turned into one of their most sought after enemies. Egg Robo Empire Upon becoming an official member of the Egg Robo Empire, Rouge did not actually get to fight the Resistance but was without a doubt and automatic enemy of them and the United Federation for simply being a part of their now primary enemy. She was not involved much during the many campaigns against the Nexus, but was involved during the Echinda Empire war. It appears as though she was very high-ranked she only took orders from Egg Robo himself. Outside of missions she most likely spent time in Egg Robo controlled cities, possibly living in luxury and riches. Second Run-in with the Chaotix Around the year 12527, Rouge made another trip to Angel Island, this time on a mission from Egg Robo to specifically capture the Master Emerald and bring it back to the city EggRobotropolis. Of course, she made her way to Hidden Palace and once more made it to touch the Master Emerald, but this time she was caught by the Chaotix on the spot. Rouge, realizing she was outmatched by the Chaotix, distracted them with a smoke-bomb and made off with the Master Emerald. This time, however, she went for the Ice Cap. The Chaotix and Knuckles pursued her, and managed to catch up with her just as the island began falling. Knuckles and the Chaotix attempted to explain what was going on during a battle with her, but once more Rouge merely wanted the emerald. Knuckles wondered why, but soon realized it was because she was on a mission from Egg Robo to specifically steal the emerald, and last time she was not there to steal it. Regardless, Rouge soon saw what they meant, and actually let them take the emerald. This is due to two reasons, the first being the she realized that the Angel Island falling would not be very good, and the other being because the emerald was far too large for her carry anyway. Egg Robo was angered at her failure to bring back the Master Emerald, but soon enough got a moment of contact The Echidna Empire War It was not long until the Echidna Empire appeared on earth, directly contacting Egg Robo. Rouge served many major roles during the ensuing war between the Echidnas (& the Chaotix), Egg Robo, the Resistance, and the falling Order of Nexus. Her first major role was when she infiltrated an outpost of the empire falling the initial strike from the Echidnas. She snuck to the computer room and managed to find out the password. This gave her acess to many secret battle plans, which allowed Egg Robo to easily plot his moves against the Echidna Empire during the later parts of the war. Her second major role was when she ecnountered a truck convoy of Echidna Empire trucks carrying various mined gems. She greedily followed the trucks to their destination, which was an Echidna Factory. She contacted Egg Robo of it's existence and was a leader during the siege of the factory. Another role she had was when she managed to sneak into a crashed Echidna Airship and was able to locate evidence that the empire and the United Federation had been discussing a peace treaty followed by targetting Egg Robo and the Nexus together. This ultimately led to Egg Robo bombing many UF bases and sending many forces into engagements with the Echidnas in the sky. She engaged the Chaotix a third time during the fourth year of the war, as well, this time when the Chaotix (who all were on the Echidna Empire's side), were sent on a mission to infiltrate EggRobotropolis. Once they reached the main building, they fought Rouge and a rather large amount of Egg Robo controlled robots called Bandiks. The Badniks were easily handled, but Rouge proved to be difficult. As the battle increased in length, Rouge once more flirted with Knuckles, and successfuly distracted him from fighting. This made Knuckles enraged, but Rouge had gotten way safely on a Helicopter before he could catch up. EggRobotropolis remained an area of struggling Alliance for the rest of the war. Also during the Fourth year of the war, she managed to once more fight the Chaotix again but this time a bit less violently. This time, it was more a race since one of the Sacred Emeralds had once more been found. The race was had by her and Mighty only, with Knuckles off somewhere else. The two raced through-out a large forest, with the attacks being done primarily by Rouge. Mighty managed to touch the emerald first, but Rouge stole it from him. In a following struggle, the Emerald fell into the ocean and thus was lost for the year. Rouge left once more, dissappointed at her loss of a Gem. Following the end of the Nexus, Rouge was present for the final battle with the Echidna Empire in EggRobotropolis as well. Well, she wasn't present for the battle but was present for the meeting afterwards. She watched as the Queen of the Echidnas signed surrender papers, and integrated her Empire into part of the Egg Robo Empire. This also gave her a chance to make rather triumphant smirks towards Knuckles. A Clone of Shadow The Death Egg II was soon in the skies during the year 12531, and though Rouge was not present on it, she was there on the battlefield. She was unaware of the clone Shadow created, and merely focused on battling the members of the United Federation, the Synthetic Empire, and the Resistance down below. Once the Death Egg II was defeated and so were many ground troops, she retreated with her life. It was upon returning to EggRobotropolis that she learned of Shadow II's existence, and that she would be working with him more as time goes on. Rouge was initially confused and surprised at the existence of Shadow's clone, but was also a bit pleased at the same time. She and Shadow soon became rather close allies, as outside of missions they spent much time together. The Egg Carrier Once Egg Robo unleashed his Egg Carrier, Rouge was among it's crew along with Shadow II. Rouge and Shadow together witnessed the deployment of the E-100 series, and also witnessed all but E-102 Gamma being cast aside due to failure. Unlike Shadow, Rouge did go on the Sky Deck, and stayed at Egg Robo's side the entire time instead. This meant she was present on the deck with Egg Robo once all of the major people on the ship arrived. Once Egg Robo obtained one of the Sacred Emeralds from the Resistance, Rouge and Shadow teamed up with Gamma to battle with the Freedom Fighters. During the last minutes of the fight, Gamma was turned good by Amy and shot Rouge into Shadow and both fell off from the Egg Carrier. Shadow luckily used Chaos Control to save them both, which saved Rouge and him from death. After the Egg Carrier Following the crash of the Egg Carrier, Shadow and Rouge landed in the city of Station Sqaure. Shadow treated Rouge's injuries caused by Gamma, and then the two watched as a missle launched by Egg Robo became a dud. Shadow raced over to reconfigure the missle while Rouge saw Amy in the train station and followed her. Rouge followed Amy right into the Mystic Ruins, where she taunted the girl regarding the bird hangling around her. Amy and Rouge argued and fought for quite a bit, until E-100 Alpha showed up on the scene. Rouge and Alpha (also known as "ZERO") chased Amy into the jungle and Rouge followed her into Egg Robo's base. There, Amy grew tired of Rouge's taunting and used her hammer in the base to smack Rouge into one of the cryo tubes. This set free a robot named Amethyst Sonic, and made Amy furher run into the base. Amethyst Sonic was not activated due to being incomplete, but did stay with Rouge until obviously Rouge was found. Team Dark Rouge was also present for the creation and viewed and recorded the training sessions of Faux Sonic following the incidents with the Egg Carrier and Station Square. Like Shadow II, she was not present for Faux Sonic's initial mission, but following the reconstruction of the robot she was part of the newly formed Team Dark, which was led by her. She was rather pleased to be the leader of the three, working alongside Shadow II and Faux Sonic both. Personality Rouge's personality is a bit vain, greedy, flirty, and promiscuious. However, she is not a complete Ice Queen. She is friendly towards Egg Robo, Faux Sonic, and Shadow II for the most part. She also flirts with the Chaotix Members (especially Knuckles), as well and thoug she won't say it she might have a crush on either Shadow II or Knuckles (or both). She also shows morals when it came to the treatment the Overlord gave the those on the ARK and what would happen to the Angel Island if the Master Emerald was taken from it. She also does not use her physcokenesi powers often, often resorting to them only on occassions. This is likely simply due to preference, as when she does use them she is highly skilled at it. Trivia *Rouge is the first Female character on this wiki to have an Article. *Rouge is the third Favourite character of EternalSonic1997, creator of Sonic Overload and this wiki. *Rouge is currently the only notable member of the Order of Nexus to quit the Order at some point. *Though she is in one of the primary Villain organizations, she is not considered a villain for a few main reasons. One is that she did have morals when it came to reading about what the Overlord had done to the Ark and Proffessor Gerald, and also what he had done to he power before the "Accident". She also let Knuckles keep the Master Emerald twice, first due to it being a "Waste of time" at that point and the seond because she realized what would happen if that gem was taken. Category:Bats Category:Sonic Overload Category:New Continuities Category:Order of Nexus Category:Synthetic Empire Category:Egg Robo Empire Category:Anti-Heroes Category:EternalSonic1997